i am so sorry noah
by babygirl1314
Summary: what happens when Chris bumps into Cody? what will Noah say? read and find out. Noah/Cody rape, mpreg, language


It was a normal day for Cody. Until Chris bumped into him and did something.

I'm so sorry Cody said Chris.

That's okay said Cody.

How bout we go to my house so I can apologize the right way asked Chris.

Okay but no funny stuff okay said Cody in a cute yet naive voice.

He is so cute and naïve why doesn't he see that I like him a little. Oh well this is going to be fun thought Chris.

Chris are we almost there yet asked Cody.

Yea we are here said Chris as he unlocked the door and let Cody in.

So what are you going to do asked Cody.

I am going to do something you will enjoy said Chris as he tied Cody up and brought him to his room then put him on the bed.

Chris handcuffed Cody's hands to the bed then took off all Cody's cloths. He then rubbed Cody's nipples and a low moan came out of Cody's mouth. Chris then sucked on his nipples and gave the one the left a little pressure which caused Cody to moan a little louder.

Chris had move down to Cody's stomach, then started to kiss it. He then started pumping Cody's dick. Which only caused Cody to moan louder. Chris started to like and suck Cody. After Cody came in Chris's mouth Chris started to finger Cody's entrance. When he was done he had Cody to get his dick nice and wet then entered him with a big thrust. Pl…ease...c...c…c…chris stop this Cody plead. But Chris didn't stop he just keep on thrusting until Cody came then he came. Cody just laid there with a blank look in his eyes.

You were good Cody to bad you didn't enjoy it maybe we can do this again some time said Chris as he put Cody's cloth's on.

He drove Cody to Noah's apartment and laid him in front of the door then knocked on the door and ran to the elevator.

Hello Noah said as he opened the door to find an unconscious Cody laying on the floor with blood and sperm all over him.

* a couple of days later*

Cody wake up.

Hello where am I asked Cody.

Ooh my goodness Cody you're a wake yelled Bridget.

Yes I am but where am I asked Cody again.

Well your at Noah's apartment said Bridget.

Then came Dj, Katie, Satie, Justin, Courtney, Duncan, Noah, Lindsey, Beth, (Beth's boyfriend ) Chad, Cody's sister coral, Gwen, Trent, and rest of Cody's friends even heather came to see what was wrong.

Dude are you okay asked Trent.

No not really I just got rape. And how long have I been a sleep asked Cody.

Well Cody you were a sleep for almost a week said coral.

Wow that's a long time said Cody.

Yea. And what do you mean you were raped asked Noah feeling hurt to see that his long time crush had been raped.

Well when I was coming out of the library I bumped into Chris and I said I was sorry but he said that I should go to his place to say sorry then the next thing I knew I was on his bed and he was raping me said Cody.

That's horrible said Courtney.

Yea I feel bad for you Chad said Lindsey.

For the two hundredth time Lindsey I am Chad and his name is Cody said Chad.

What ever you say Alex said Lindsey.

Hey that was not even close to my name said Chad.

Cody started to burst out laughing which cause ever one else in the room to start laughing.

Cody I am sorry for what happened to you do you want me to beat the crap out of him for you asked heather.

Wow heather that was a nice thing to say said Cody.

Yea what has gotten into you said Lashiona.

Well my therapist has he says I have to be nice for people to be my friends and give me respect instead of hate said heather.

Wow than go therapist said Beth.

Everyone one laughed when she said that.

* everyone leaves*

That was nice of them to come and see me right Noah asked Cody.

Yea said Noah with the same sad look on his face he had when Cody told everyone what happened.

What's wrong Cody said as he followed Noah to his room.

Well I can't tell you how I feel you might not feel the same said Noah.

If you aren't going to saying I might as well annoy it out of you said Cody with a smile.

You better not if you do I will never tell you said Noah.

Come on please said Cody.

No said Noah.

Pwease said Cody.

No said Noah.

Please. Please. Please. Please said Cody.

No. no. no. no. no. no. no. and that's final said Noah.

Fin said Cody as he got an idea and came really close to Noah and kissed him on the lips.

Cody why did you do that said Noah as his face turned all the way red.

Aw is Noah embarrassed over a kiss Cody said in a baby voice.

No so shut up said Noah as his face grew more redder.

Oh I get it you liked the kiss and now your all embarrassed about it said Cody with a smirk on his face.

How can he know this Noah thought in him mind.

I'm right said Cody.

N…no you are not said Noah.

Oh really said Cody.

Really said Noah.

Okay than said Cody as he kiss Noah deeply this time.

Cody we shouldn't be doing this weren't you raped asked Noah.

Yea but sex isn't about forced sex that's what they call rape but sex that doesn't need force is just sex between people who care and like each other said Cody as he unbuttoned Noah's shirt easily.

That might be but how did you find out I liked you asked Noah.

Because you just told me said Cody with a smile then he kissed Noah.

Wait you just tricked me didn't you Noah asked as he pushed Cody lips off for a moment.

Yea it's something my sister taught me when we little to see if any was lying or hiding something from us said Cody.

Wow your good at it said Noah.

Thanks now where were we asked Cody with a smile.

I think we were right about here said Noah as he put his hand up Cody's shirt.

Noah and Cody kissed passionately. Then Noah removed Cody's shirt. He rubbed Cody's nipples pulled the right nipple then suck on the left one. He then did the same thing to the other one. Then he moved down to Cody's navel and started to suck and lick on Cody's navel while his hand pumped on Cody's member. Cody started to moan loud. Noah then removed Cody's shirts and underwear and suck and lick Cody's member. His tongue went all around the member then up and down as Cody came in Noah's mouth. Noah sowed Cody's cum then used lotion to make it easier on Cody when Noah entered his entrance. Noah then put lotion on his member and easily slipped it into Cody he wait couple of minutes for Cody to get use to it then started to move. With ever move he made Cody started to moan loud until he hit a spot on Cody that made him moan Noah's name. Noah kept hitting that spot until they both came at the same time. After Noah and Cody came they fell on the bed breathing hard. They kissed one last time then went off to sleep.

*The next day*

Cody woke up sick.

Cody are you all right asked Noah.

No but can you call Bridget, Courtney, lashiona, coral, heather, Beth, Lindsey, and Gwen come over please Cody plead.

Ok said Noah.

Noah called the girls and told them what Cody said.

Hey Cody are you okay asked lashiona.

Yea said Cody.

You sure asked Gwen.

Noah can you go get my cell phone from Trent for me please asked Cody in a sweet voice.

Okay sweetie said Noah as he kissed Cody then left.

So you two are a couple no Chad said Lindsey.

Lindsey Chad is my boyfriend that is Cody said Beth.

I'm so sorry said Lindsey.

That's okay asked heather in a bad attitude.

Why are you being mean to me heather asked Cody crying.

I am so sorry it's just that me and Courtney have a surprise for you said heather.

Before you they tell you the surprise what is wrong Cody asked his sister coral.

Well except I am a day pregnant nothing said Cody.

What your pregnant said lashiona.

Is it Chris's baby asked Gwen.

No said Cody.

Let me guest it's Noah's baby and you haven't told him yet have you asked Courtney.

No and how did you know it was Noah's I didn't say we did anything said Cody.

Yes but 1. he kissed you, 2. you have his smell on you like you had sex, and 3. I can see in his room from here you two didn't even make the bed after you did it said Courtney.

Wow nice observation said Bridget, Gwen, lashiona, and Lindsey.

Yea I have to have a keen observation if I came going to be a lawyer just like my parents said Courtney.

Wow than you will make an great lawyer one day everyone said.

Thanks now back to the baby problem said Courtney.

Court aren't you pregnant asked Bridget.

Yea oh your right said Courtney.

Right about what asked Cody.

Well I was thinking when court's baby comes or a week before it comes you tell Noah said Bridget.

Oh that's a great idea said Cody so when is your baby due asked Cody.

In five months said Courtney.

That's great that will give me plenty of time to practice telling Noah thanks girls said Cody.

No problem said the girls.

* five months later*

So bro you know how you are going to tell Noah that your five months pregnant asked coral.

Yea I do said Cody.

As Cody was tell his sister a bout his plan Noah decide to call Katie to ask what up with Cody but when he picked up the phone he heard Cody say I will tell him later on today.

Well you better said coral do you want Noah to find out that you where pregnant with his baby when the kid hints high school asked coral.

No I promise to tell him later said Cody.

Before coral could say anything else that heard this Cody you are pregnant with my baby and when where you going to tell me you were pregnant said Noah.

I have got to go talk to you later Cody said coral as she hung up the phone and hoped that Noah would go easy on Cody.

Cody hurried up hung up the phone but as quick as he can tried to close the door but it was no good cause Noah was already at the door by time coral had hung up the phone.

When were you going to tell me asked Noah almost yelling at Cody.

I was going to tell you to night said Cody crying on their bed.

I am so sorry I just did that Cody it's just that I can't believe you kept this from me said Noah.

I just didn't know how to tell you so I wanted to wait a while to tell you said Cody still crying on the bed.

I know I am so sorry baby it's just you are important to me and I hate it when you keep things from me said Noah calming down then sitting on the bed and rubbing Cody's back.

* after Courtney gave birth*

She called Cody.

Hello Noah here

Noah bring Cody to the hospital I want him to meet my babies

Okay

Bye said Courtney then hung up the phone.

* At the hospital*

Noah took Cody to the hospital.

Wow you two have cute babies said Cody.

Thanks and I know yours will be cute too said Courtney.

Thanks said Cody.

* three months later *

Noah Cody cried.

Noah wake the fuck up you asshole said Cody.

Cody that was mean said Noah.

I'm sorry but being in labor is hard said Cody.

Oh said Noah he kiss Cody and laid back down.

Wait for it 5 4 3 2 1 said Cody.

Your in what Noah sat up in a hurry got Cody's bags and ran down stairs.

Noah aren't you forgetting something yelled Cody.

Noah quickly came back up the stairs went to their picked up Cody and carried him into the elevator. Once they where down stairs Noah put Cody in his car and drove to the hospital. He then called the others and told them that Cody was in labor.

* in Cody room*

Doctor if you don't want me to hurt you then you better get this baby out of me right now Cody yelled.

Now all you have to do is push Cody said the doctor.

What the fuck do you think I am doing just sitting hear yelled Cody.

Once one of the babies where out he calm down a little but then he started to scream and curse out the doctor again when the last baby was out Cody told the doctor he was sorry he didn't know what came over him.

Everyone comes in to see four crying babies and a sweaty Cody.

Hey Cody how are you asked coral.

Fine but coral Cody said.

Yes bro said coral.

Don't ever get pregnant it hurts like a bitch Cody said before he passed out of exhaustion.

* the next day when Cody woke up*

What happened asked Cody.

Well you passed out of exhaustion and gave birth to four beautiful babies said coral.

Yea but you told coral not to have a kid because it hurts like a bitch said corals boyfriend.

Well its true said Cody.

The nose came in and turned on the television everyone saw heather on it with Chris in hand cuffs and heather putting him in the car. The announcer said that Chris had been charged for rape, drug, use, identity thief and other things they couldn't say on television.

Cody smiled and got an idea.

I have an idea you guys can choose the two baby boy names and we can choose the two baby girl names.

Okay everyone said.

I know for the baby girl her name is Alisha Wenther

Conner and she is name after her aunt coral, lashiona, Gwen and heather.

The girls gasped then awed and hugged Cody.

Okay then the baby body name will be max Tristan Conner and he is named after (coral's boyfriend) James and Trent said Noah.

The oldest baby girl is named Britney hidey Conner and she is names after Bridget, Courtney, Lindsey, and Beth said Cody.

The girls came over and hugged him.

Well the oldest boy was named Fred toyed Conner and he is named after griffin, Duncan, Tyler, and Chad said Noah.

The one he didn't name the babies after he made them aunties. And the boys that the baby boys didn't get named after became uncles.

Oh and I might didn't say what Courtney named her and Duncan's baby. They named her alics coral johns. She has Courtney's hair, nose, mouth, and feet. She has Duncan's eye's, ears, skin color, and hands.

Fred was first he has Cody's hair, nose, mouth and feet.

He has Noah's eye's , ear's, skin color and hands.

The next one was Britney she has Noah's hair, nose, mouth, and feet, she has Cody's eye's, ears, skin color and hands.

Max has Cody's hair, nose, mouth and feet. He has Noah's eye's, ears, skin color, and hands.

The last one Alisha has noshes hair, nose, mouth, and feet. She has Cody's eye's, skin color, and hands.

Please review and tell me if I should make a squeal to this. And if you like it or not?


End file.
